This relates to displays, and, more particularly, to displays that include touch sensors.
Displays are widely used in electronic devices to display images. Displays such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays use organic emissive materials to produce light.
In many electronic devices, it is desirable to incorporate touch screen functionality into a display. Touch screens can be used to provide a device with a touch interface. A touch interface may allow users to interact with a device through on-screen touch commands such as finger taps and swipes.
A typical touch screen includes a touch sensor panel with an array of touch sensor electrodes. Touch sensor processing circuits can measure capacitance changes on the touch sensor electrodes to determine the position at which a user's finger is contacting the touch array.
The inclusion of a touch panel in a display may be desirable to provide the display with touch sensing capabilities, but may add undesirable bulk to the display. The touch panel substrate may also reduce light transmission and thereby interfere with the ability of the display to display images for a user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved touch sensitive displays.